


Highland High

by Caseyvera08



Category: FF7 Pokemon, and Ocs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mainly all Fandom, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseyvera08/pseuds/Caseyvera08
Summary: A Highschool for special teens





	1. A new beginning

It was a normal day just like any other, except one thing seemed to be strange… “Oh good grief.. Did I do it again?! I'm the only one that I recognize In this classroom!” Dexter blurted out as the teacher noticed him. “Your class went on to highschool.” she said while looking at him with a frown. “Oh! I better get going!” He managed to walk out without looking dumb. “Hey Dexter! I was waiting on you!” Said Sakura while waving at him. “Really? Aw man I feel terrible now. Thanks alot..” He facepalmed while walking towards her. “Let’s get going before our teachers get mad.” He said with a blank look on his face. 

They walked almost all the way to their new highschool but someone stopped them. “Hey you two! You don’t happen to be some of the students at Highland High do ya?” The long red haired man said while patting both of their shoulders. “Of course we are!” Dexter said with a smile. “Well follow me! I work there of course, I bet I know who your new teach is, Oh I know! You got Mr. Shinra! He must be your Main teacher!" the man said.. "By the way, I am Reno, what are your names?" Reno said while looking at them. "I am Dexter, This is my friend Sakura." 

“Well here we are! We better get in the gym for the big announcement!” Reno grabbed both of their arms and walked them inside and to the gym. They sat down on the bleachers waiting for the announcer to arrive. 

“Hey Cloud, turn down the lights a bit.” said the vice principal.  
“Alright I’ll turn them down just enough to see Casey.” Cloud said while turning down the lights. Fog began to go everywhere and then the Announcer finally arrived.

“Welcome everyone! Welcome to your first day at Highland High, the greatest school in all of Gaia! I am Principal Achromas. I’m sure you will enjoy your many years at this school.” She said loudly. The crowds began to roar with excitement.  
“Everyone has homeroom teachers and such, Except this is no ordinary school..” she said softly “This is a school for all different kinds of people with powers, creations and more!!!” she said happily. “Allow me to introduce you to your teachers.” Achromas said as more fog began to appear.. 

“Hello everyone! I am Mr. Achromas, I am the science and chemistry teacher.” He said with a big grin. Someone flew into the gym and onto the stage, many people looked scared. 

“Hello everyone! I am Mr. Sephiroth! I will be your history teacher for years to come.” he said with a smug grin on his face. 

All of a sudden the gym roof opened up to a helicopter hovering above the roof. Someone jumped out and landed down onto the stage.  
“Hello everyone! I am your Math teacher, Mr. Shinra. You will enjoy my class even if you hate math!” He said with a smile.

Then a man with a very long and big sword flung himself onto the stage. “Hey everyone! I am your Gym and Training teacher Mr. Strife.  
You may love the gym but you absolutely will enjoy our training routines.” The man said while holding his sword.

A woman with a crop top walked up beside Mr. Strife. “Hello everyone! I am your second Gym and Training teacher Mrs. Lockheart.” the woman said.

“Well everyone! How about that..? You have some very nice teachers!  
Now before we dismiss you all., We have put you in groups with your homeroom teacher. Group A will go with Mr. Shinra, Group B will go with Mr. Sephiroth, and Group C will go with Mr. Achromas,” “You should have any of those letters on your paper that was sent home last week. Finally School will now begin!” Principal Achromas said. 

“Everyone begin to go where your teacher is and listen well.” Said Principal Beth.  
“So I’m in Group B.. What group are you in?” Dexter said  
“I’m in group A. At Least we got cool looking teachers. You got one that can fly.” said Sakura. “Well I’ll see you later!” Dexter said already halfway to Mr. Sephiroth. 

“So you're the Special one everyone told me about… Are you not?” said Sephiroth. “I guess that's what you can call me, I am kind of special with powers. But not that special and cool as you are.” said Dexter. “Believe me I am not special at all, Many years ago.. Nevermind,” he said with a weird look on his face. 

A girl with fluffy ears walked up to their group. “Hello! Is this Mr. Sephiroth's group?” The girl said with a confused look.  
“It sure is! Now what's your name?” Sephiroth said with a smile. “I am Cynthia!.” The girl said with a big smile. “Alright we have Dexter, and Cynthia so far…” 

“Is this group A?” Sakura asked kindly. “Why of course it is! Welcome!” Rufus said. “Not many people know this but this year our school has barely any people that are special and wanting to be good citizens.” he said with a frown. “Oh.You're cool!” said Sakura looking up at the tall man. A long haired girl walked up and began to smile.  
“Hello Mr. Shinra!” She said with an excited tone. “Why Hello Marlene! Good to see you!” he said kindly. 

A boy with blue hair walked over to group C.  
“Hello Mr. Achromas! I’m Tadashi!” “Why Hello there Tadashi! Hopefully you will enjoy your time with everyone here!” The man had a dazzling glare on his glasses. Another girl walked over but she had dog-like ears and a furry tail. “I-Is th-this M-Mr. A-Achromas gro-group?” The girl said acting very shy and a bit scared. “This is my group, Welcome aboard! It seems like we have everyone So let's wait here for a moment, I’m sure my wonderful daughter- uh I mean Principle Achromas will have something to say before we all go to class.”

“Alright everyone! Listen up! Before you head to class, listen to your teachers and respect everyone you see! Me and Principle Beth will be in the office if you need us. Until then, Farewell!” She said happily.

“Does this mean it's time for class? I love history!” said Dexter in an excited tone. “History truly is something important. Well let's go!” “Oh and if you don’t mind most of us teachers have a way of taking you all to class everyday.”Sephiroth said with a smug grin. “We don’t mind.” said both Cynthia and Dexter.  
“Alright then!” Sephiroth grabbed both of their arms and teleported them to his classroom. “Whoa I've never seen anything like this before..” Dexter said in a surprised tone. “That was amazing!” Cynthia said in an excited tone. “That’s how I will take you all to class every day.” Sephiroth said with a smile. 

“Now.. How will I do this.. Let’s see here..” He signaled Reno and he came over with a big box, “Here you go Mr. Shinra! I got a brand new case of them so we ought to use them.” Reno said with a smug look.  
“Alright everyone grab one of these boards and put your feet on them.” Shinra said with a funny look. Marlene and Sakura got on their boards when all of a sudden they started to float on them. “Whoa Hoverboards! This is nice!”Sakura said, looking really excited.  
“Awesome! This means we won’t have to walk!” Marlene said in an excited tone.

Mr. Achromas never did the same thing every year., this year he had something up his sleeve. “Alright everyone.” The man said with a creepy smile on his face. “Allow me to introduce you to my.. Colress Machine 2.0! It will drive you all to the classroom and then I’ll surprise you yet again!” “Get in the carts, Allow me to do the driving..” He said with a smug look.  
Tadashi and Minako got into separate carts and they began to move along to their classroom.

“Well this is great so far!” Dexter said happily. “Now. Allow me to give you all a treat.” Sephiroth handed everyone a little box of chocobo shaped candies. “Awesome!! I love these! My mother used to give me these candies when I was a child.” Dexter said in an excited tone.  
“Wow! Thanks Mr. Sephiroth!!” Cynthia said with a surprised look.  
“Now before we begin class, Who here knows about this school?”  
Sephiroth said with a grin.  
Dexter raised his hand, “I do!” he said with a smile.  
“Alright then, go ahead and tell us what you know.” Sephiroth said with his arms crossed. “This school has many teens with powers and different abilities!” Dexter said with his eyes closed, as if he was the teacher. “Great job! We will start class now!” Sephiroth said with his arms opened up as if he wanted a hug. 

“Now before we begin class.. I would like to give everyone an option for a treat. You have three choices, choice A you get to go to the chemistry lab and make something edible, choice B you get to have a small bag of candy, Or choice C… Make a robot for you to use for this class all year!” Achromas said, leading to an evil laugh.  
Tadashi and Minako began to whisper to each other trying to decide what to pick.  
“Alright is that what we want?” Tadashi said kindly. “Yeah!!” Minako said with a soft voice.  
“We are choosing choice C!” Tadashi said in an excited tone.  
“Alright then.!” A very bright glare began to reflect on his glasses.

Rufus started opening the closet door and he grabbed a box.  
“This box contains something very tasty.” he gave both Marlene and Sakura a package of different candies. “Don’t eat them all in one day, take your time and enjoy.” he said softly.  
“Alright thank you Mr. Shinra!” Marlene and Sakura said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to go to gym class to preform their abilities.

The afternoon bell rang and it was time for gym class.  
The announcer started to talk through the speakers.  
“Everyone will go to the gym for your first session!”  
Principle Achromas happily announced.  
“Alright you heard them get up and I’ll teleport you to the gym.” Sephiroth said. He teleported Dexter and Cynthia soon as they got up.  
By the time they got there everyone was already there.

“Welcome everybody!” Mr. Strife said.  
“Today we will be seeing what your powers and abilities are! Line up in a line.” Mr. Strife said while pointing.  
Everyone in the gym lined up. “Dexter you can go first, Don’t goof off.” Mr. Strife said sternly. “Uh- Alright..” Dexter said nervously. He began to burst into flames throughout different parts of his body.   
He started to laugh nervously. “This is my power, my ability is being able to withstand the flames.” 

Mr. Strife began to walk over to Sakura. “Show us what you got.” He said while pointing at her. “Alright, I’m sure you're going to laugh but..”  
She slid across the floor and a trail of ice followed her giving her the ability to make ice shards appear everywhere.

Mr. Strife walked near Minako and just pointed at her.   
“Alright you're up.” he said softly.  
“O-ok..” She said nervously. Her dog-like ears started to twitch and her tail grew bigger and fluffier. She jumped and many different plants began to appear. “M-My ability is growing plants and using them for defense..” She said softly.  
Mr. Strife walked to Cynthia and looked at her strangely as if she had a bug on her. “Alright show us your power and ability.” He said kindly. “Alright!! Let’s do this!” She ran all the way up the wall and sliced the obstacles in half with one claw. “Not sure if I was supposed to do that.” “Do you know your power and ability??” Strife questioned her. “Um.. No-” Cynthia looked down. “I’m sure you will someday.” Strife said kindly.

Mr. Strife walked up to Tadashi and looked down at his face. “Will you show us your power and ability?” Strife said in a strange voice. “Of course I will!”  
Tadashi made a protective shield around the students and teachers right before making a huge bubble around the shield. “You guys will love this!” He filled the entire bubble full of water. “My power is being able to control water.” Everyone was amazed how incredible Tadashi’s power is.

“Since all of you have powers and abilities, I am going to get you a custom made sword.” “Those swords will use your abilities and become one with your power.” Strife said. 

“I see you're already teaching them about their powers and abilities.”  
Principle Achromas said while walking towards the class. She grabbed her dragon like sword and blue flames appeared around the sword. “Should I demonstrate?” Achromas said happily. “Of course!” Strife said happily.   
Achromas started to run. She began to run up a wall and jumped down piercing the gym floor with her sword, causing blue cracks to form on the gym floor. “Whoa! That was amazing!” Dexter said in an excited voice.   
Everyone else was clapping and praising Achromas.

Mr. Sephiroth walked in with a sword longer than his entire body.   
“You can’t even begin to show these teens how to use swords without having all of us demonstrate.” Sephiroth said in a loud voice. “What do you mean all of us??” Mr. Strife said sternly. “Get your sword!” Sephiroth said in a stern tone. Strife said nothing but he just walked into the closet and returned with his chunky sword. “Everyone here has swords.” Strife said.

“My sword is called the Masamune.” Sephiroth said with a cold voice.   
“My sword is the Buster sword.” Strife said with a low voice.  
“Does your sword have a name?” Dexter asked Achromas.  
“After 356 years sadly, no it doesn’t.” Achromas said with a low voice.  
“What do you mean 356 years!? You’re telling us that you're over 356 years old?!” Dexter screamed in shock.   
“Well yes. Mr. Achromas isn’t my real father. However I am immortal, it just happened to be that I was 400 when he found me. It was a great battle… But somehow I ended up in modern day times laying in a forest. But now I am better 25 years later.” “Oh well, back to training.” she said in a low voice.   
The last bell rang and the announcements began before the rest could demonstrate.  
“It's already time to go home! Or should I say your dorms. We have already set up your dorms with everything you need. Our staff and your parents helped set up your dorms. Alright everyone! Farewell!” Said Principal Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, I’ll show you to your dorms.” Said Achromas. “This is cool that we get our own dorms.” Dexter murmured to himself.   
“Everyone follow me!” said Achromas. Everyone kept walking down the hallways that seemed endless. “And..We have arrived! Now look for your dorms and each person will share large dorms with two people.   
Dexter and Sakura will be in dorm A, Tadashi and Cynthia will be in dorm B, Marlene and Minako will be in dorm C.” “Now go to your dorms and have a great evening.” Achromas said happily.   
“So we share a dorm with each other..”Sakura said . “This is great!” Dexter said in an excited tone.  
“At Least we don’t share a dorm with a teacher.” Sakura said with a frightened look. 

They walked into their dorm slowly. “This is just like my room!” Sakura said in a surprised tone. “Well we should probably get some sleep.” Sakura said in a kind tone. “Wait just a minute.. It’s only 3:45pm and you want to go to bed?! Are you nuts?!” Dexter said in a surprised voice. “Well I suppose since it’s only 3:45 we can go and get some food somewhere..” “Except.. I’m not sure where the cafeteria is..” Sakura said in a low voice. “Why don’t we go and ask Principle Achromas where it is, I’m sure she will know.” Dexter said.  
“Sounds good to me! Let’s do this.” Sakura said. 

“Finally! We found her!” Dexter said. “But what is she doing??” Sakura said with a confused look. “Maybe she's just training?” Dexter said. “Maybe we shouldn’t bother her..” Sakura said. They began to walk off just as Achromas stopped them. “Hey! Did you need me??” Achromas said. “Oh hi Principle Achromas!” Sakura said. “We were going to ask you where the cafeteria is.” Dexter said. “I can show you where it is. Just follow me.” Achromas said in a kind voice. “That would be great!!” Sakura said.  
“They should be getting ready to start making dinner and desert for you all soon.” Achromas said. 

“Well here we are! It might not be the best but they sure have great food.” Achromas said. “What do you mean by It might not be the best?? It looks like a fancy cafe!” Dexter said in a surprised voice. “Oh I thought you might have been somewhere better. Anyways you can sit with the teachers or with your friends if you would like.” Achromas said. “So why don’t we take a seat and wait for everyone else to arrive.” Achromas said while sitting down. “Oh that sounds great!” Sakura said. 

By an hour later everyone had arrived.   
“Well hello everyone!” Mrs. Gainsborough said. “Hello Aerith!” Mrs. Lockheart said. “I wonder what they have for dinner today.” Dexter whispered to Sakura. “Well first we should ask questions about the teachers abilities.” Sakura said. Before they could Reno walked in with another man.   
“Hey! Don’t think you're the only one that gets to help out this year!” Reno said. “I think it’s the other way around.” The man with glasses said. “No it’s not!” “Yes it is!”  
“They're fighting like little kids!” Tadashi said. “Oh great.. Here we go again.” Achromas said. Mr. Sephiroth walked up to both of the men. “I thought we agreed not to fight..” Sephiroth said in an angry voice. “Oh uh- Right..” They both said. 

“Hello. I am Rude, This is Reno.” Rude said. “Oh I’ve already met these two kids.” Reno said. “We will bring out the dinner.” Reno said. “That sounds great!” Achromas said. “Umm.. Mr. Sephiroth?? What are your powers and abilities??” Dexter asked. “I would rather not talk about that.” Sephiroth said.  
“Oh okay.” Dexter said. “Mr. Achromas?? What are your powers and abilities??” Tadashi asked. “My powers? I have acid powers. I never use them though.” Mr. Achromas said. 

“Mm! This is great!” Dexter said while munching his food. “Dexter don’t talk with your mouth open!!” Sakura said. “Well I better get going. I have to get my plans ready for tomorrow.” Principle Achromas said. “Well Dexter, how was your first day here at school?” Sephiroth said with his eyebrow raised. “It was great! I’d love to keep going to your class! Dexter said in excitement.  
“You all should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you. First thing is training.” Mr. Strife said.


End file.
